In an ad hoc network, no network infrastructure device is required, because nodes in the network can communication with each other via other nodes. The nodes of an ad hoc network typically are communication devices, some of which may be mobile, where the communication devices are equipped with a transmitter and receiver (collectively, a transceiver), connected to each other without necessarily involving a fixed network infrastructure device. Ad hoc networks can encompass networks known as peer-to-peer networks or Independent Basic Service Set (IBSS) networks, for example.
The nodes in an ad hoc network rely on sufficient connectivity with each other in order to communicate. A communication in an ad hoc network can travel from one node to another either directly or through some set of intermediate nodes. The connectivity among the nodes can change from time-to-time as the communication devices travel in and out of range of the network.
Because an ad hoc network can incorporate mobile communication devices, its nodes tend to operate on lower transmit power to conserve battery resources. The limited transmit power can affect the capability of the ad hoc network to reach other devices. An ad-hoc network thus typically includes a small group of devices all in very close proximity to each other.
In addition, a path for routing communications in an ad hoc network can change dynamically because the nodes can be mobile and thus the network topology may change frequently. While ad hoc networks are likely to become a highly used means of communication in connection with multimedia, it is anticipated that problems will occur due to node mobility and battery resource limitations.